


Game Over

by onlyfools



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Cuties, Famous Tyler, Fanboy Josh, Flirty Josh, Flirty Tyler, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfools/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: Josh wins the Super Mario Kart contest and has to go against Tyler on stage. But Josh doesn't just get a fan experience on stage. It's more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dude i've been writing this for a few months and i just get lazy with writing bc i hate myself LMAO but yeah i hope you like it??

"Now for all you Tyler Joseph fans out there, man do I got a surprise for you! After his hit song Car Radio, I'll let y'all know how to meet the small bean!"

Josh rolls his eyes at the last comment. It's definitely a new drinking game. Each time a radio host calls Tyler a bean or any other internet slang, take a shot. You wont die of alcohol poisoning but you will get hammered.

"This is stupid." Abby tells his older brother. "You woke me up at six in the morning just so we could find out about this contest? They usually have contests all day."

"I want to be the right caller." Josh looks down at the five phones that were already on speed dial.

"Ridiculous. I'm going back to bed." 

"No! I need you to help me call."

"Whatever, turn up the song. If I die because I didn't get enough sleep before my exam today, at least I want a memory of listening to Tyler Joseph." 

"That's the spirit." Josh agrees, turning his laptop speaker up two more times.

After the song finishes, Josh begs Jordan who was making his way inside the room to kindly shut the fuck up. He _needs_ to win. 

"Alright get this, Ohio. Tyler Joseph is currently on tour with Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco. I know, I know. Insane, right? Well he's having a Mario Kart 64 tournament. You go up against Tyler during his set and race him. The way this will work is you have to come down to our station and enter yourself. There will be 64 winners. Out of these, one will be randomly selected and bam! You meet Tyler Joseph before the show and race him during. You have to be eighteen and up, sorry ladies and gentlemen."

"What the fuck?!" Josh exclaims, being hushed by Abby and smacked by Jordan. "One: that's rude. Two: Jordan!" he cries out, rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

"Mom and dad are still sleeping, you big goof." Abby states, lowering the volume. 

"There's no way you're going to win now, man." Jordan almost laughs. "You have shit luck. And it's probably rigged anyway. Like come on, 64 winners and then being picked randomly?"

"You're missing the most important part. Josh isn't 18." Abby shakes her head. "You wouldn't even be able to enter anyway."

Josh groans, face palming himself. "Why does my life hate me?"

"I guess it wasn't meant to be. Sorry bro, I know how much you dig his music." Jordan pats his bruised shoulder. 

Josh didn't just dig Tyler's music. He lived for if. He connected with all of his lyrics and he wanted to thank Tyler for everything. 

-

**Craigslist.com**

Josh honestly never thought he would stoop this low. 

He was currently looking for someone who could help him out with a fake ID. 

**WANT A FAKE ID? $ UPFRONT!**

Oh, that was easy.

Josh clicks on the link and writes down the address. 

-

"This is the stupidest idea you've ever had and that's saying something." Ashley tells him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

Josh rings the doorbell and turns to her. "You have your own ID!"

"Yes because my friend made it for me."

"And you couldn't help me out?"

"He's staying on the DL because cops are onto him. So no, I couldn't unless you want to go to jail. But it looks like we still might!" her voice drips with sarcasm.

The door opens a few moments later to a guy with long dirty blonde hair. He's wearing some stupid shirt that says _I AM A BRONIE_. He looks around his mid twenties, someone who probably watches porn too much after his mom leaves for work. He has some scruff for a beard but the most appealing thing about him is probably his green eyes.

"Welcome. You must be Josh plus one?"

"Uh yeah." Josh nods, looking at him.

"Come in!"

-

It was definitely a basement where the guy lives. It's dark and the wooden floor is practically falling apart as it's being stepped on. The creaking noise is super annoying and Ashley wants to get the heckity heck out of there ASAP.

"My name's David but you already know that." He comes to a full stop at his "station". An old Mac sat on top of his metallic desk with a wireless mouse and keyboard. There's a thousand stacks of papers and files all around. Right across from the desk is some fancy Canon camera on a tripod. At least this guy had one.

"The way this works is you give me the information you want it to say, we take a picture and you wait a month. $100 for it."

Josh nearly chokes on his own breath. "A month?! I don't have a month! I have two weeks!" 

David taps his chin. "Hm. There's an alternative option. I already have some pre-made IDs but all we would need to do is take your picture and put your name. That's $50."

"It's already like...ready?"

He shrugs. "Basically. Usually customers don't have the patience--like you-- I figured why not?"

"What's the waiting period?" Ashley asks, now interested.

"About a week."

"All you need is a picture and a name but it takes a week..."

David shrugs. "It takes time for the card to look presentable. You in or not?" he's asking Josh now.

Josh sighs. "I mean, I guess. Yeah." he pulls out his wallet along with a fifty dollar bill and hands it to David.

"You won't regret this."

-

Josh receives his fake ID a week before the show. He enters the contest and nearly dies when he gets a phone call in the middle of his English class, letting him know that he will be meeting Tyler Joseph at the arena.

The radio station also lets him know that he needs to be at the box office at four, the day of. The meet and greet starts at five and fuck, was he nervous. His family already knew he was going to attend the concert, but they didn’t know that he won meet and greet.

“You’re coming back home via Uber or Lyft correct?” His mom asks, pushing her reading glasses up to her nose.

“Yes mom.” Josh replies, anxiously waiting for Jordan to run down the stairs with the car keys. “Why couldn’t I just drive myself? It’s weird that Jor has to.”

“Joshua, you know your brother has been practicing his driving.”

“So you want us to die? I get it.”

“You’re not going to die.” Jordan abruptly says, almost making Josh pee his pants. “Sorry, didn’t think you would be talking shit about me.”

“Jordan!” Their mom gasps in horror.

Josh and Jordan look at each other with wide eyes and run out the door fast. Once momma Dun starts punishing, it’s never ending.

-

When Josh arrives at the venue, the line is pretty fucking long. Jordan asks if he wants to drive him to end and pft, obviously not. There is no line for him. But he does not need to know those extra details. Okay?

As he starts walking towards the box office, people give him weird looks. As if asking, _where does he think he’s going?_

In fact.

That’s exactly what he hears and ignores.

It takes him about a minute to reach his destination and he’s never been more thankful.

“Um hey, I’m supposed to be here for the Tyler Joseph meet and greet? I have an ID…”

The woman at box office chews her gum obnoxiously. “Sorry, I don’t handle that. You’ll have to wait until someone shows up.”

Josh starts to freak out. “W-what? B-but it’s almost five and—“

“Did you not listen to me, kid? I have no idea what you’re talking about. All I do is hand out tickets or let people buy some. Now if you would please move, there’s a line building up and I am not missing my break.” she sneers.

Josh fakes a smile and grits teeth. “Thanks for nothing.” he stomps away, crossing arms over his chest.

Someone better show up or else he’s fucked.

-

At 5:10, he starts doubting this was ever real until a man with a backpack shows up, fans lining up beside him.

Josh curiously goes up to him. “Is this for the meet and greet?”

“Tyler Joseph? Yup! Sorry I’m late. Had a few issues.” he shrugs, pulling out a list from his backpack. “Alright, I’m going to be calling your names. Samantha?”

Josh blocks out the names being listed until his is said out loud. “That’s me.”

“Great! That should be all. If you could all follow me, I’ll direct you inside. We might have to do some walking but hey, it’s a nice day out.”

There’s eight people including Josh following the random man. He assumes he’s like a manager or something. When they walk back outside, people are staring at them with shocked expressions. Josh adverts their eyes and shoves hands inside his front pockets.

They make it inside the arena where they are brought backstage and Josh is really nervous now.

“Let me make sure he’s ready.” The man tells the group before walking inside the meet and greet area.

Two security guards are on either side of the door, motioning for the first person to go in.

Josh is last because he doesn’t want to seem needy. He’s also about to shit himself and that’s not helping either.

The second he steps inside, he sees Tyler standing in the middle of the room, a white wall behind him and Brad, his photographer, ready with the camera.

“Hey man!” Tyler greets him with a smile.

!!!!!!!

“H-hi. Oh my god.” Josh blurts out, embarrassed. “S-sorry, I just…I just didn’t think I was going to ever get this opportunity—“ he’s cut off by Brad who tells them to get ready. Josh moves closer to Tyler and Tyler wraps his arm around his waist. Josh immediately places an arm around Tyler’s neck and they smile for the picture.

“One…two…three. Done.” Brad calls out, taking his camera off the tripod.

Josh turns to Tyler who’s eyes never leave him. It’s kind of intense. They step out of the embrace they’re in.

“Sorry that Brad cut you off. It’s really nice to meet you.” Tyler tells him with a smile. 

Just as Josh is getting the confidence to talk again, Tyler’s manager walks over to them.

“Alright, Joshua, you’re the winner for the Super Mario Kart, correct?”

“Y-yeah.”

“At 8:10, you will have to be backstage, ready to battle Tyler. You can ask any usher to guide you. They’ll all be informed about your request.”

“Whoa no way! You’re racing me?” Tyler grins. “You’re on! I haven’t lost once this tour and I’m not going to start now.”

Josh laughs. “We’ll see about that, Tyler! I’ve been practicing.”

“Alright, alright. Tyler, you have two interview. Sorry I have to cut this short.” His manager places a hand on Josh’s shoulder, escorting him out.

Josh frowns the whole way out.

That was it? That was the meet and greet? Josh barely even talked to him!

_I was a total idiot! I didn’t even get to tell him how much his music means to me. Why did I get so nervous? Whywhywhywhy._

- 

The show starts at seven and oh my god, it’s the most beautiful thing in the world. Tyler Joseph is the opening act and even if Josh is in a seat, rather than being pit, he loves every second of it. He almost feels like Tyler’s looking right at him as he’s singing with his ukulele. The lights are dimmed and fans all over the arena are singing along. That’s when Josh realizes that shows are his safe zone. He’s never been more happier and he actually almost forgets that he met Tyler. Keyword: almost.

It doesn’t hit him until it’s 8 o’clock where he’s making his way out of his seat and sprints his way to the nearest usher.

Once Josh is backstage, his hands become sweaty. Super sweaty.

Mark passes by him with a camera in hand and Josh almost passes out. He loves his work. Fuck, he’s in too deep with Tyler’s crew.

“Ladies, gentlemen and my non-binary people! Let’s give it up for Tyler Joseph, the king of Mario Kart! He will be playing as Mario today!” It’s someone talking on the speakers.

The crowd goes insane.

“He has not lost one round! Is this about to be his first?!”

The crowd yells no.

_Wow, thanks guys that’s helpful._

“Give it up for Joshua Dun! He will be playing as Toad!”

Josh runs on stage and waves at the crowd. Then, he’s handed a controller. He sits down next to Tyler who already has his thumbs ready.

“Good luck.” Josh tells Tyler.

“Mmm.” he hums back.

“On your mark….get set…GO!”

And the race begins. It starts off slow because Josh’s anxiety is up the wall and he’s fucking nervous. Thousands of people are watching him on the big screen and not to mention, online probably. Oh God, that just made everything worse.

Josh is losing. 

Tyler is in the lead.

Josh breathes in deeply and decides to really focus on the game.

Suddenly, it gets intense. Josh uses his special attack, bumping into Mario and now Toad’s in the lead.

Tyler gasps, trying to get Mario back on track.

They’re neck to neck on being first.

Tyler becomes first.

No Josh.

No Tyler. 

…and Josh is the winner!

Josh jumps up, throwing the controller on to the chair and turns to face the crowd who is cheering loudly.

“Will you believe that?! The new champion of Super Mario Kart is Joshua Dun. Give it up for the legend!”

Tyler shakes his head in disbelief, placing the controller down. He opens his arms for a hug and Josh immediately obliges.

“I told you that I’ve been practicing.” he whispers with a giggle.

“That you did. I want a rematch, Joshua. Just you and me. After the show. Find Mark and he’ll bring you to me.” Tyler whispers back and Josh grows red.

“O-okay."

-

He has to be dreaming...right? There's no way that Tyler _freaking_ Joseph invited him to play another round. _Alone_. 

Josh sits back down in his seat, hands shaking, trying to unlock his phone. Once it’s done, he sees his phone blowing up. Ashley.

_OMG it’s 5 you’re meeting tyler_

_UGH TEXT BACK_

_jk if you’re sucking his dick or sth i don’t blame you_

_well i doubt tyler’s gay?? maybe bi i hope so_

_UGH JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN I NEED DEETS_

_lynn says her gaydar is telling her that tyler is gay_

_and A TWINK_

_ok sorry that was her lol_  

Josh glances up to look at the stage, where Tyler is now playing the last song called Trees. He dims the screen to the lowest setting and watches him perform.

“Usually, before I play this, I tell a speech,” Tyler starts, playing a few keys on his piano. “Then I have everyone yell out what they want most in life. And if you’re lucky enough, I’ll repeat it out loud. Now on the count of three, I want you to all yell a one worded answer.”

Josh thinks.

What does _he_  want?

“One.”

Happiness?

“Two.”

?

“Three!”

The audience is so loud that Tyler’s grin is bigger than Cheshire the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

“LOVE!” Josh yells out a few seconds late, causing a few people to turn their attention to him.

Tyler glances around the arena. “I heard love! That’s a good answer. I hope you find it wherever and whoever you are. This one’s for you.” Gasps are heard where Josh is sitting and they congratulate him for not only winning Mario but because Tyler freaking Joseph heard his voice.

-

Panic! At the Disco hits the stage after Josh buys a water bottle to calm himself down. This was way too much for him to handle.

Josh texts Ashley before she blows up his phone again.

_hey i’m alive i think lmao_

Ash: WELL??

_we met yeah um it was for like 5 secs which sucked buy eh_

_but*_

_i beat him in mario kart!_

Ash: BITCH I SAW THAT ON TWITTER you killed it dude but i wanted to let you tell me :D

_there’s something else or rather two more things_

_1 - you know how he usually ends a show w the trees speech? and everyone says what they want the most? i yelled out love…don’t judge me…and he heard it. then he dedicated trees to me_

Ash: oh my god i’m crying :’) yoshua that’s freaking cute i

Ash: wait what’s the second thing?

_he wants a rematch. alone._

Ash: AWHAT THE FUCk YOU’RE JOKING??

_i wish tbh? he gave me a hug after i won and said to find mark who will bring me to tyler_

Ash: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITNIG FOR WTF GO

_idk if i should_

Ash: ...why? this is a life time opportunity! NO ITS LIKE A MOVIE

_it seems to good to be true like why out of all everyone he wants me?_

Ash: think of it this way: you can ask him when you play. live a little! he asked YOU not the other way around. he wants you there. and if i have to cover for you, i will. just fill me in and tell me if you’re safe of course. you’re my best friend.

_ashley, i’ve never seen this side of you. you’re being real nice. <3_

Ash: joshua.

_fine, i’ll go find mark._

-

Okay, Tyler said after the show. He didn't specify if it meant after _his_ set or the actual show. So that's why Josh is on his way towards the merch table on his floor. Josh debates whether he should buy a shirt. Tyler didn't have a lot compared to the other two bands, which is understandable. They were huge bands while Tyler was just an individual artist. 

He wanders around carefully in case a security guard stops and makes him go back to his seat. From the stage, he can hear Brendon hitting a high note for Bohemian Rhapsody and Josh seriously wishes he was witnessing history. Instead, he's looking for a stupid crew member--no offense, he's just frustrated--and it's unrealistic. There's no way that three good things can happen to him in one day. Life is not like a movie. Sorry, Ashley.

With shoulders dropped, he steps inside a bathroom on the floor he’s in and washes up. He’s about to leave when he sees Mark BLOW DRYING HIS HANDS. Holy shit holy shit holy shit.

"Mark!" Josh gasps, startling the other boy and whips towards him immediately.

"You know who I am?" he asks, surprised.

"Of course! Man, your work is really good. I'm a huge fan." 

Mark blushes, shrugging it off. "Nah...thank you. I just like filming. Wait, aren't you that Joshua kid who beat Tyler?"

"Um, yeah."

"Nice job!" Mark grins with a nod. "You hurt his ego which is something I've been trying for years. It's nice to meet you."

_It's now or never._

"Yeah about that..." Josh trails off, a hand making its way around the back of his neck and rubs gently. "He-he uh, invited me to like, a rematch?"

"Tyler?"

"Yes."

"Tyler Joseph?" 

Josh blinks, now confused. "Yes..."

"Dude, I've known Tyler my whole life and he's never asked anyone for a rematch. Granted, he's never lost, until now, but he never plays again even if he wins." Mark explains in disbelief. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"You could ask him yourself. I don't have anything to lose or whatever. If I'm honest, I didn't even want to do this. N-now I know that sounds really fake, I just, I just, I--" 

Mark places a hand un in the air, as if to say 'stop' and smiles. "No need. I believe you. Any other fan would've left already if they were lying. Come on, I'll take you to him."

-

"Ah, young Markster, I see you hath returned." Tyler laughs, throwing his phone in the air and catches it. He's laying on a leather couch with a pair of leggings that has weird ass designs and a black shirt. His vans are black and white. He's cute. 

"I hath returned with your request." Mark replies, snickering, and pushes Josh in front.

"Joshua!" Tyler stands up with a form smiling on his face. "You made it! I thought I scared you off."

"I'm setting up the Mario Kart because I want him to beat you again." Mark sticks out his tongue, running out the room excitedly. 

"S-sorry I'm still processing everything that has happened today." Josh admits, cheeks flushing. 

"Nonsense! I totally get it, Joshua. Or Josh? I like Josh."

"Oh jeez." Josh turns even more red. "T-thanks, yeah. I go by Josh. Why did you want a rematch? Mark told me you never ask for one."

Tyler moves closer. They're an inch apart from each other. "You seem different. I like that."

-

"No fucking way. How the hell did you beat me again?!" Tyler is fuming and he's shaking his head.

Josh is laughing while Mark is jumping up and down. "This is the best day of my life. I wish I could film us but that'll expose you, Josh, and I'm not that type of person."

"Thanks, I think?"

"I want another rematch. Now." Tyler whines, kicking his feet like a five-year old and a sore loser. 

"As much as I want to I have to get going. I have class tomorrow." Josh frowns, looking at his phone.

"Ah. College life, huh?" Tyler sighs, handing the Nintendo 64 controller to Mark who snatches it. "I remember that. I mean, I did go for a year and dropped out, but I get it."

The seventeen year old gulps, not being able to respond back. How is he supposed to when he signed a contract that said he's eighteen?!

"Damn. Classes must be terrible. You shook him to the core, Tyler." Mark notices. "Nice going."

"Y-yeah. C-college life...woo." Josh chokes, getting up from the beanbag chair. "I should really go now and order my Lyft..."

"Hey, let me pay for it!" Tyler suggests, taking out his phone and pulls up the app. "It's my treat."

"I don't want to intrude..."

"Just take it dude. He's never that nice to me." Mark giggles when Tyler shoots him a glare. 

"O-okay thanks."

-

Josh says his goodbye to Mark and leaves Tyler for last. They hug real quick and Josh runs towards his Lyft driver. On the way back home, he's texting Ashley all the details while she's freaking out with him. 

As he's getting out of the car, his driver makes him stop. "Um, yes?"

The woman smiles. "Whoever paid for your ride told me to give you his number." she hands him a piece of paper that says: {t.j}. "You should call him. He sounds cute. "

_Oh you have no idea..._

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: when i met tyler and josh, the woman at the box office LEGIT ACTED THE SAME WAY no one gave me clear directions and i was stressed. and their manager didn't even show up at the time he was supposed to so i was dying lmao fun times...anyway idk when i'll post the last chapter but :-)


End file.
